Consensio
by slushwolf
Summary: Many seasons after the original "Redwall" had taken place, a new vermin has shown his face in Mossflower. Will the new inhabitants of Redwall be able to stop him w/out a true warrior?


****

Consensio

Disclaimer: You know it.. I dun own Redwall or any o' Brain Jacques' ideas.. blah, blah, blah ^_^ However, all ideas/characters are © to me, Slushwolf!

In a place, many seasons after the lives of the great warriors known as Martin, Matthias, and Mattimeo, a great many shared their own lives together, living as one. This place was known as Redwall. 

In another place, far off and out of sight of the great sandstone building, a new, merciless villian had sprung from the deepest forests of Mossflower Woods, killing all in his path for one reason: revenge! Those who knew him and lived called him Vrul the Slasher!

**Book One: Umbra**

CHAPTER 1

**I**t was a mild, early summer evening as the fullest of moons flooded upon two travelers. From above, two tiny eyes made out the figures as hares. Fluttering from her tree branch, the small sparrow flew lower to investigate closer. Had it not been for the bright light the moon splashed upon the darkened forest, the young bird would never had been on this night's watch. But tonight was different from any other. The feeling hung in the air, as if someone was calling her.

She landed herself on a lower sycamore branch, watching as the two lanky hares paused, staring out into the darker spots of the woods. The sparrow, as well, turned her small head in a mock fashion, toward the darker spot where the moonlight could not reach. Nothing was there, not that she could see, anyway, however, an eerie silence hung over the land like mist on a lake.

There _was_ something there! She didn't see it, but she could somehow feel it. She continued to watch skillfully as the bigger of the hares moved stealthy through the knots of trees, approaching the object, which hid itself away from all eyes. Within a few moments, the silence was broken as the hare dashed back to it's partner, yelling frantically.

"'elp, 'elp!" The hare called out, searching for any ears to listen "We need 'elp! Anybeast!"

The sparrow began to grow nervous. Nobeast was about at this time, only herself and the two hares. She had to help, the feeling grew stronger at the thought.

She winged down to where the hare and his partner returned, sitting with another creature, who lay unconscious, sprawled out on the grassy floor in an uncomfortable manner. The stoat, as the sparrow made out, had a terribly pale, expressionless face. Further more, the poor creature was carrying a, not yet born, babe!

She spoke quickly in her sparra fashion:

"What be um hare prollem?! Need sparra get help?" 

The hares gave each other the same, clueless expression. The sparrow gave them no time to answer.

"Sparra Quickstrike go get stoat help! Be back!" The young sparrow replied quite quickly before shooting off.

The hares looked over the pregnant stoat, waiting for the sparrow to return with help, or that's what they thought she said.

Meanwhile, Quickstrike flew as if there was no tomorrow. Some odd feeling kept her flying without slowing down. Within minutes she was at a very familiar, red sandstone building. Continuing to fly, she shouted out:

"Need help! Hares need um help!" She sounded out, waking all who either where in a light sleep or who where already awake. Many of the sparrows came to see what the fuss was about as well.

"What's the problem, Quickstrike?" A low, booming, femanine voice asked through concern. A voice like that could only belong to one creature, a badger.

Quickstrike explained the situation, though many where unconcerned. This _was_ a stoat after all. However, many others wished to get help to the suffering creature as soon as could be. The Abbess became frustrated.

"Hush! Hush!" She called out. Everyone became quieted "Now, we all know this creature is indeed a stoat, but we all know we can't leave her out there to suffer, am I correct? If you wish not to help, then don't. Those who do, grab anything that looks useful to transport her back to Redwall. Laina, Catroot, grab you weapons in case something happens. Mur, tell Sister Fern to be ready at the Infirmary. Are we all ready now? Right, Quickstrike, lead the way."

With a nod, the little sparrow flew off, followed by 5 or 6 other Redwallers and their Abbess, Maybel.

** CHAPTER 2**

**W**ithin the same night, in a different place far away from Redwall or it's inhabitants, a thousand different eyes could be seen heading off toward a cave which would look unoccupied to anyone at night. 

As they grew nearer to the cave, something inside stirred, opening its wide eyes at the thousands, which stared back. Completely taken off guard, the creature let out a screech, which sent others screeching back, but before any one of them could create conversation about the situation, the large group occupied the dark cave. Bat sent flying madly, trying to keep the others out, but that was only wasting their lives. Stoats, weasels, foxes, ferrets, and reptiles alike slain any and all that dared near them. Many where dead and those who weren't were either close to it, or too young to do anything but sit and watch.

The leader of the band of vermin sheathed his sword and sat down on a nearby rock, obviously tired. The rest of his horde did the same. Nobody spoke a word, however.

Everything was quiet except for the dripping of water

And the snoring of the vermin.

The bats who stood alive grouped together to keep warm, morning the losses of their loved ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there's the first two chapters ^_^ I hope you like it so far. Please review!! That's the only way I can make the story better!!! Um, oh, as for the title, it's Latin for 'Harmony'. Sorry, I couldn't think of a REAL name for it, so I thought harmony in a different language would work ^_^

Um.. I think that's it for my notes. Please review as I asked before J

~Slushwolf


End file.
